thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
"I guess I'm stuck with you, aren't I?" Raven is a Player from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game, and is the partner of Holly. Appearance Raven is 18 years old with long, black hair and icy blue eyes. She’s rather tall and skinny, but is also fairly strong. She usually wears long sleeves and/or a jacket to hide the scars on her arms. Personality Overall, Raven is a very stoic and serious person. Though she does indulge in gaming, and finds it enjoyable, she's the kind of person to be extremely focused on the task at hand, unless it involves something that could potentially harm her or cause her to embarrass herself. Raven also isn't one of the most social people, and usually only speaks openly to others when they ''approach her first. Though she does have a decent sense of humor, she finds puns unbearable. Of course, there are some jokes that she just doesn't find funny in the slightest. Once you've actually gotten to know Raven, and she's also gotten to know you a bit, she is actually a rather chill person who can be quite fun to be around. Though she still has her serious attitude about most situations, she's a lot more approachable once she considers you a friend. She's very trustworthy, and is overall an amazing friend. Her entry fee was her memories from the times that she spent with her friends, but not their identities. She wanted to come back to life because she wanted a chance to try again. History Pre-Game I'LL UPDATE THIS LATER, SINCE I'M LAZYY. Week 11 Day 0 During Day 0, Raven was very anti-social and hardly talked to anyone. The day consisted of Raven leaning against one of the walls at the Scramble Crossing and falling, as well as her complaining about shopping. She was also one of the first players of the week to enter the Noise Plane, as she was one of the two players chosen to demonstrate how fighting works. She was also followed by Holly the entire day. Day 1 At the beginning of the day, Raven was overall pretty grumpy until she got her coffee. (So just like any other day, even when she was alive.) She ran into Holly once again, and the two were among the first players of the day to make a pact. She wrote a Limerick about her first impressions of the girl, though nothing else of note really happened aside from the fact that neither of them were erased. Oh, and there was the fight with the Otaku Pig. Day 2 Raven's Day 2 was, overall, pretty uneventful. The day started with Raven being irritated by everyone playing kazoos before she got her coffee... Sharing Crepes with her partner, and arguing over how childish a Bunny Parka was before the "Dance". Of course, this dance turned out to be a trap, leading all the players to fight a giant bat. Day 3 Day three was a rather eventful day, the first group of players since day 1 having been erased... And Raven losing the one person in the UG, who wasn't her partner, that she even closely considered a friend; Odin. When he had 7 minutes left after Hellen was erased, Raven found herself hugging him until his last moment. Day 4 Day four was much more eventful, several players having been erased... Raven also started to realize ''just how important friends are to her, and has quietly decided that she will make it through the game... Not for herself, but for her friends back in the RG, as well as those that she's lost in the UG. Day 5 Raven shared her reasons for fighting so hard in the game with the game's GM, who encouraged her to keep going and that her reasons are very honorable. Relationships Holly Holly is Raven's partner in Week 11. Though their personalities are quite the opposite of each other's, they still have to put their trust in each other in order to make it through the game. Though she finds her rather annoying, Raven ''is ''capable of putting up with the 15-year-old. Odin Odin threw mints at Raven. However, despite this, Raven soon found herself finding the young artist rather enjoyable to be around... up until he got erased on Day 3 after a Noise Fight went sour. Raven was left devastated, especially after hugging Odin in his last few moments before he was erased... Odin is the reason that Raven is trying even harder to make it through the game and get her second chance, since she's realized just how important all her friends are to her and how important she must have been to them. Trivia *Raven's a huge nerd, and ''always ''has her 3ds with her. *She needs coffee to be able to function well in the mornings, and is usually pretty grumpy before then. *She is scared to death of dogs due to an event in her childhood, where her neighbor's Rottweiler attacked her. * She ''loves ''cats. Gallery A legit Raven Thing.png Category:Players Category:Week 11